


Colors

by iwillhaveamoonbase



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillhaveamoonbase/pseuds/iwillhaveamoonbase
Summary: Jinora meets her soulmate





	Colors

Jinora slowly walked down the hall towards the principal’s office, surrounded in a sea of grey. At 17, Jinora still had yet to see the world in color that came with meeting one’s soulmate. She wasn’t too worried, since her father was in his 30s when he met her mother. Still, it would be nice to know what her school looked like and to not have her mother help her pick out her clothes to make sure the colors went together. For now, school was what was most important; she didn’t need any distractions.

She knocked on the door labelled ‘Principal Aiwei’s Office.’ A short ‘come in’ reached her ears and she opened the door. In the room was her principal and a young man that was much taller than her. When their eyes met, a soft gasp escaped her lips. She swore she saw a flicker of something besides grey as she looked him in the eyes. His own eyes widened a bit before he stared long and hard at her. The more they looked at each other, the more flecks of color entered Jinora’s vision. 

“Jinora, this is Kai, our new student. Kai, this is Jinora. She is the top student in the school and is the class representative. Jinora, could you show Kai around for me?”

Jinora nodded her head, not quite sure what to do. Normally, she would shake Kai’s hand in greeting, but she wasn’t sure what would happen if they touched. She quietly turned around, expecting Kai to follow her. He quickly followed and stepped in line with her. Heat filled Jinora’s cheeks the longer she walked next to him, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.

She sneaked a peak from the corner of her eye and quickly turned away when she noticed him looking at her. It was an intense stare, like he was trying to figure something out and she held all the answers. ‘Well, I guess I do.’ The longer they walked, the more color Jinora saw, finally realizing what her friends meant when they said the world was muted before they met their soulmate. She didn’t know a single name for what she saw, but it was dazzling. 

She thought that that was all there was before Kai’s hand lightly brushed her’s. She felt a shock go through her that made the world blinding. Everything was coming in ten times more clearly and she didn’t know if there could be anything better. When they got to the end of the hall and before they could turn the corner, Kai gently stopped her. “Is there more?”

Jinora was about to respond before she met his gaze again. His eyes weren’t quite as bright as everything else and she wondered if that was due to the lighting or if that was the color. “Well, the science hall-.” Before she could finish, Kai slowly reached his arm out and put his hand next her head against the wall. She had no idea when she got so close to wall, but she couldn’t find herself caring. Jinora lightly bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. “Kai…”

He leaned into her, slow enough for her to stop him if she wanted to. His gaze held her in place and she found herself not wanting to escape him. Their foreheads touched and their breath mingled, sending tingles down her spine. Kai captured her lips and Jinora quickly responded. Her eyes closed as she grabbed his shoulders. One of his arms snaked around her waist while the other cupped her cheek. They moved against each other and it felt right to them both. 

Jinora moaned lightly into Kai’s mouth when he licked her bottom lip, giving him the chance to engage her tongue with his. One of Jinora’s hands slowly moved up from his shoulders, to his neck and cheek before finally grasping his messy hair. Jinora had never had time to even think about a relationship, let alone engage in a make-out session in the hallway of her school. She couldn’t find herself caring about being caught or keeping the reputation that she had indirectly created for herself. Kai was currently all that mattered, even if the only thing she knew about him was his name.

When they finally broke apart, they slowly opened their eyes. Jinora wasn’t sure what to call the color of his eyes, but they were the most stunning thing she had ever seen. She saw that there was a bit of grey in them, meshing with the bright color that stared down at her. While she caught her breath, a quiet ‘beautiful’ left Kai’s lips. The heat filled Jinora again, both from embarrassment and a warmth that she wasn’t familiar with. She liked this feeling he gave her and she wanted to stay right there for the rest of the day. “I guess, we have to continue the tour, Jinora.” A small shiver went through her and she reflexively bit her lip again. “Keep doing that and I’ll bit your lip for you.”

A squeak passed her lips before nodding. They slowly disengaged from each other, Kai discreetly moving the hand on her cheek down her arm so it could intertwine with her hand. It was rough and calloused, but warm. As Jinora started the tour again, she noticed that what she thought was bright before the kiss was a mere shadow of what she saw now. The colors no longer slowly grew brighter, but stayed stagnant. It was more beautiful than she could have imagined and it was all due to the young man that currently held her hand. 

She looked down at where their hands met and noticed that his skin was darker than her own. She found that she liked the contrast and wanted their fingers to permanently stay that way. A slight pressure on her hand and a look into his eyes let her know that he thought the same thing. “So, the science hall has the biology and chemistry labs….”


End file.
